1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to correction mechanism, and particularly to a correction mechanism for pins used for correcting pin alignments, and a correction device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of pins are formed on an electronic component. The circuit board defines a plurality of pin holes according to the pins. In assembly, the pins are inserted in the pin holes to electrically connect the electronic component to the circuit board. Because, the pins may be bent during conveying or during the testing process, the pins might not meet an assembly requirement. At this time, the alignment of the pins should be corrected by hand, which is time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.